Fan Fiction  Unleash Your Imagination
by lechat23
Summary: How will Kyouko and Ren react upon reading the fan fictions we wrote about them, especially M rated one? R&R T just in case.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fan Fiction - Unleash Your Imagination<strong>

Kyouko was sitting in front of a PC in LME. Recently, Sawara had set up three PCs for each Love Me Member. The PC was used for administrative jobs of talent section. Also, by seeing those girls' recent booming popularity in their respective genres, they would have to deal with answering the fans e-mails.

Kyouko was bored at the weekend before she was summoned to LME to help out Sawara's administrative jobs. She finished her job long time ago and now was checking her e-mail. Her eyes lit up when she saw an e-mail from her beloved Mouko-san. _Mouko-san sent me a mail? What is it about?_ She opened the mail and read it.

It said, "Hey, I found an interesting site online. It is a fan fiction site. You should really check this out. Here is the address and some instructions."

She opened a browser and typed in the address she got. Her eyes caught the website title. **Fan Fiction, Unleash Your Imagination**. _What kind of site is this?_ She went back to read Kanae's instructions and went back to the site again. She clicked anime/manga. She rarely watched anime as she had no time for that but she did read some manga. When she saw a list of titles, she found herself got interested and tempted to click the most upper one. However, she remembered Kanae's suggestion and clicked for Skip Beat! instead.

She followed every of Kanae's instruction. She changed the rating to **All**, and the language to **English**. _Let's just think of this as English practice._ She saw that there were pairing options. _Pairing? _She went back to Kanae's mail again and read that there were no more instructions left and it confused her. Kanae did write that she was free to choose any pairing she wanted or she could just ignore the options. She scrolled down the character name in Character (A) and found a name like hers. _Kyoko M._ She giggled. _Just like my name, even the last name's initial is M. Mogami? __No way…_ She giggled more.

Her eyes turned to Character (B) and she scrolled down again. _Ah? Why is there Ren? Geh! It even got Yashiro-san in there and also that stupid Shou._ _Weird, it seems that an author actually drew a manga called Skip Beat using our names? _She laughed a little. _No way, it's a mere coincidence._ She clicked OK without choosing Character (B) name. Her eyes widened when she saw that most stories' pairing was Kyoko M & Ren. Some were only Kyoko M. Nothing more.

She didn't read the description and just clicked the most upper one. She started reading it. She almost fell from her chair when she first read the chapter 1 of the fiction. _Why does it sound like me and Tsuruga-san?_ However, curiosity won. She continued reading it. Her face was getting hotter when she read further. _Oh! This story was sweet but…_ She was a little bit pissed at the Kyouko in there. _Oh my! That girl is so stupid!_ She continued and her eyes widened when she read Kuon's name in there. _Eh? Tsuruga-san is Kuon?_ _Or Corn?_ She laughed. _How is that possible? This author is funny._ _Though it sounded like me and Corn in an instance. Oh great! I'm getting crazy because of fan fiction. It's a fiction, it must be just a coincidence_. She finished reading with a scowl. _Geh! This story hasn't finished yet. It's a good story. It's like Daddy Long Legs story. _She got into Lala Land for mere second before she turned back to her PC's monitor.

She clicked for another story. _It got many reviews. It must be a good story._ _And ah… it's another Kyoko and Ren story._ _I think this story was based off Cinderella._ She sighed and at the same time giggled. She felt funny. _Meh, his real name was Kuon? Oh my… it was kind of giving me idea that Tsuruga-san is Kuon. Though, it's not possible. Nice try, authors! _When she finished reading it, she smiled. _What a nice ending! It ended with a wedding. If only… No no no! What am I thinking about? _She was slightly blushing. _There's no way I could… Forget it, Kyouko! It's too good to be true. Maybe I'm really getting crazy because of some fan fictions?_

She clicked one title without looking in a mindless state since she wanted to drown her frustration quick. She didn't aware that she clicked for an M rated fiction. _Ah, this time they got Maria as main role? It's really funny. Even Maria really sounded like Maria-chan.__ The further she read, she started to realise that the main role wasn't Maria.__ Geh! It's not Maria but another Kyoko and Ren story?_ She sighed when she finally realised the pairing for the story. She read further on and found that she was getting hot. _Maria-chan purposely let Kyoko wore that high slit dress? It wouldn't happen. Maria-chan won't do that to me, right? Oh my! And there was Director Shingai too. _She laughed a little then horrified at her own thought. _I'm so horrible! I'm definitely having a hallucination. I was thinking that it was me in there just because coincidentally her name was the same._

Her face was all red when she finished reading the fiction. "Crazy author! You made a teenager girl do 'that' with an adult and several times in one night? Were you losing your mind somewhere?" she shouted. She stood up and felt her face was really hot. A click voice startled her.

"Mogami-san? Are you okay? Your scream was heard really loud in an empty hallway."

Kyouko turned her eyes to the door and found Ren was standing there with worry painted on his face. Kyouko felt like she would explode any time soon. Her face couldn't get any redder. She felt suffocated. _Why does he have to appear now?_

"What are you doing here in Love Me Room? Your face is red. Did you catch cold or…" Ren entered the room and walked towards Kyouko.

Kyouko stepped back before Ren reached her. Ren stopped and stood confused. She avoided to look into his eyes. _Damn! Those stories are kind of giving me weird idea. I don't think I can see him in his eyes. There's too much coincidences and one author even made me… no, I meant the author made Kyoko and Ren in there have s… GAH!_

Ren sighed. "I only want to check whether you're sick or not. What's wrong with you, Mogami-san?"

Kyouko pointed to her PC and Ren walked and sat on one chair. "Did any 'weird' media suddenly pop out? Or…" He sighed when Kyouko didn't answer. He saw what was on the screen. _A story?_ He read briefly and found himself amused with the chapter. "Mogami-san, were you reading this just now?"

Kyouko nodded furiously.

Ren laughed softly. "Hmm… it sounds like you and me, don't you think?" he teased. He clicked backward and his eyes widened upon reading the steamy scene. He blushed slightly. _Geh! Even I found it steamy. Who wrote this? I have to tell the author that it's a good job done._ _Bravo, author! _He scanned through the screen and found that it was a fan fiction site.

He decided to tease her a little, "Eh? You felt embarrassed after you read the story? I think it's a good job done."

Kyouko turned her eyes to him and she looked horrified. "Are you crazy? That Kyoko in that story was still a teenager and what, the author made them… them…"

"Yeah, the author made them have sex. I think it's pretty common for an M rated story? It's not like I don't have that intention as well," he said calmly.

Her head jerked up. "Wha… what did you just say?"

"I said if I were Ren in that story, I would want to make love to the heroine too. Besides, they love each other right? They would want to do it." He smiled. _Fuh! Dangerous! If I said that it was my real intention regardless it was a fiction or not, she would definitely scream out pervert._

_Love? He sure could say embarrassing thing like Love. _Kyouko fidgeted in her place.

"Hmm?" Ren turned his eyes back to the screen. He clicked several times and grinned widely when he found out many story with M Rated which have Kyoko and Ren pairing. "Come over here!"

She hesitated though she finally complied. She sat beside him and gave him an incredulous look. He clicked one other M rated story. They read together and they blushed. Kyouko screamed out her frustration several times.

"WHAT? THEY DIDN'T USE ANY PROTECTION? She was only 17 years old. What if she got pregnant? Though I knew she got her period right after that." She blushed furiously. "See! She made Ren seem really sly here. They played a game and ended up… and further on…" Kyouko stopped and felt that she couldn't continue her words and ended up cursing the author instead. "Gah! Lechat23, were you out of your mind? What's with that steamy scene inside a bathtub? Won't they get drown?" Kyouko stood up and shouted her frustration.

Ren laughed. "That fiction ending was intriguing. I kind of wanted to read them play that nurse and doctor role." He turned his face away. _Sly author! I actually like the last scene. Why didn't there any continuation? Write one, lechat23! One hot explicit scene if you will. Don't tell me you are scared writing an explicit lemon?_

She looked down at him. "Pervert!"

Ren shrugged. "I'm just a normal man."

Kyouko's face darkened. She was ready to strangle Ren when…

Author appeared. "Hey you two, how dare you accuse me as sly author. I wrote that for a purpose, you know?" Author scowled at Kyouko. "What's wrong with the bathtub? It's not a swimming pool. You won't get drown in it. You can try it later with Ren if you don't believe me." Author smirked slyly and turned to Ren. "Are you throwing a challenge at me, Ren? It's not that I'm scared. Actually there was a request like that but I ran out of idea, plus it was an epilogue. Maybe next time if I have more time to spare." Author disappeared with a pop voice.

"Is that…" Kyouko barely recovered from her frozen state upon one author's appearance. "And it's a lady. Gyaa! A lady wrote that steamy scene. She's definitely crazy! She even told me to try it with you," Kyouko cried out loud in frustration.

"Good job, lechat23! I'm looking forward to the continuation, if ever," Ren applauded.

Kyouko had wanted to kill him but he told her that it was only a fiction and that she shouldn't take it into heart. She clammed up and sat back down. This time, Ren clicked for another story again.

Many of the stories were about how they got together at the end, and how Ren was actually Kuon. Some of the stories were telling how Kyouko had realised her feelings toward Ren and too scared to move on. Some ended with them married each other and became happy family. But almost every of M rated stories with that pairing had them made love to each other, some were even quite explicit. The more they read the stories, the more they got flustered. In Ren's case, he started to feel uncomfortably tight in his trousers.

_Great! It made me want to jump her now, _Ren thought as he tried to calm himself down. He stole glances at Kyouko several times and found that girl was furiously blushing when she read some steamy scenes between 'Ren and Kyouko'. _She must have wanted to scream out loud like before. She's getting better in handle it now? _He chuckled inwardly. _How I wish it's not just a fiction. _He blushed at his own thought. He found his eyes wandering down her slender figure. _No! Pull yourself together, Kuon! You don't want her to hate you._

"These stories did really sound like us huh?" Ren said when they finished another fiction.

"Maybe it's just because our names are common?" Kyouko replied.

"Heh? But it was clearly written Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyouko inside the story. See, they called each other Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san, just like us. They even got Heel Siblings in there. In other words, some people wrote fiction about us. I think they want us to be together." Ren smirked. He was trying his luck. He tried to sound nonchalant when he said that.

Her face reddened. "Please don't joke like that, Tsuruga-san!" Kyouko said. "It's just a coincidence… or do you want to say that Tsuruga Ren in there was actually Kuon Hizuri a fact? No…"

"It's true," Ren intercepted her words.

"Sorry?" Kyouko thought she misheard him.

"I said…" he said slowly. "It's true! Kyouko in there accepted him for him, I don't know with the real Kyouko here."

Kyouko froze.

"My real name is Kuon Hizuri and just like what was written in those stories, I was a delinquent. I fought a lot and my friend died because of me," he said and took a deep breath. "Kuu Hizuri is my father. I'm also Corn. At least a little girl from my past called me that. I called her Kyouko-chan because she told me that I should use proper honorific when I addressed her. She thought that I was a fairy and I went along with her, not wanting to make her sad. She was crying painfully at that time. Coincidentally, I met that girl again here in LME when I found that stone for her. And like Ren in those fictions we just read, I love you. I don't think I can hide it any longer." He smiled sadly. "I understand that you hate love and that you don't have the same…"

"It's not that," she said suddenly.

He was startled. _Did she just say that it's not that...? What does she mean? _He was getting hopeful.

"I'm sorry if I'm dense. I'm sorry that I didn't realise it soon. I'm sorry that I gave you impression that I hate love. I don't hate love. I'm just scared when I realised that I am in… lo… love with you. You are too good to be true. I don't want to feel that terrible emotion again. I made a mistake once and I don't want to… hmmphh"

She was silenced with a kiss. She was surprised when his lips crushed onto hers. He licked her lips tentatively and she parted her lips, letting his tongue invaded her mouth. He deepened their kiss till they felt the need of air was getting to them. They panted hard.

"I love you," he said again, reaching for her face. He looked at her tenderly.

She blushed prettily. "I love you too."

His heart filled with happiness when he heard her said she loved him. "But, can you really accept me for who I am? I know that with my dark past, as those authors had written in their fictions, you might find me disgusting." She put a finger on his lips.

She shook her head furiously. "No, I won't. Please don't say that! I love you so I'll of course accept you for who you are but… are you really okay with me?" she asked. "I'm not very pretty and I…"

"Kyouko, I don't care about your outlook. I love you for who you are. Moreover, you're beautiful just the way you are. I swear." He leaned closer to her face and put a light kiss on her lips. He smiled. "I do hope that those weren't just fiction though, I want you the way they wrote in there," he said seductively. "Shall we try that soon?"

She jerked her head back. "Pervert!" She hit him in his chest.

He laughed when he heard her accuse him. "I'm kidding. I know that you aren't the type to do 'it' before marriage." He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "I want your heart more. Thanks for loving me back, Kyouko."

"Thanks for loving me, Corn."

After that, they cuddled up on the couch in Love Me Room, talking about their pasts and their futures together. They talked about how those fictions were insanely correct about them in many aspects.

"It seems like shachou's doing instead," Kyouko said. "There's no way that people around the world wrote about you and me in that manner. They didn't even know us. What do you think? Moreover, our story isn't a manga too. It's a reality."

"Now you mention it. It indeed seems like shachou's doings instead. He schemed a lot after all," Ren agreed.

Meanwhile…

"Hatsyiii…" Lory sneezed. "Someone is talking about me," he said. "Not that I care about it." He continued with what he was doing. He was staring at his options. A. Pinch her nose B. Kiss Her C. Do nothing. He chose B. Kiss her. "Yay! Finally, Seiichi…" He jumped in glee when the guy character and the girl character being together at the end of the game. "Hmmph… just like the other side. It's going well huh?" He grinned. "Right, everyone?"

"Yes, shachou," Yashiro, Ogata, Kanae, and even Maria answered to his question. The four of them were staring at the other screen in that room. They saw the couple cuddling up on the couch.

"Thanks for your hard work helping me proofread my stories and posted those under different pen names. Of course, it would have to thank Yashiro-kun for calling Ren at the right time and that brilliant e-mail idea of yours to make sure she visited the site," Lory said. "What do you guys think about those stories?"

"Well, it's good," Kanae said. She was asked to proofread some T rated stories.

"It's very steamy, shachou." Yashiro blushed slightly. Yashiro was asked to proofread the M rated stories. He seemed tired. The fictions they uploaded were mostly M rated after all.

"I think it's very nice. Could I borrow the idea for my next project?" Ogata said. "T rated one. I don't think I can film the M rated one." Ogata blushed slightly.

"Hmm… some were very cheesy, grandfather," Maria said. She helped with K rated fictions.

"Yes, you can Ogata-kun." Lory turned to Ogata. "Cheesy is the best, Maria." He turned to Maria. "Yashiro-kun, I know how you feel," Lory said again. "You guys may go now…"

The four of them excused themselves and when they were out of his view, Lory turned on his notebook. "Next couple, Yashiro and Kotonami." He grinned like Cheshire cat.

Yashiro and Kanae shivered involuntarily.

"Why do I feel something bad is going to happen?" Yashiro murmured.

"I got a bad feeling too but… let's just hope we won't have bad karma. We meant good after all," Kanae said.

"Hope so!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The END. I won't write more. It ended just like this for me. The idea was owned by**_**MaiShibuya**_**who wrote this kind of story for Ghost Hunt. (The characters read about themselves in fan fiction site and their reaction afterwards). Thanks for allowing me to use your idea, MaiShibuya. **

**Comment anybody? It's about Kyouko so I don't think her reaction would be something like that and I was reluctant to put this under humour category but well… I'd do it anyway.**

**As for the authors whose fictions descriptions in there, I apologise in advance. I dare not to put any title except fics written by me up there. If I offended you, I apologise.**

**Sorry guys, I fixed things there, especially my grammar. :D**


End file.
